Caillou (character)/Gallery
Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-06.png|A younger Caillou wearing his red sweater and green pants and drumming Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-35-38.png|Caillou spies a box of bricks Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-37-14.png|Caillou catching some honey Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-36-00.png|Caillou spilling honey Screenshot_2017-01-07-21-38-04.png|Caillou making "A big mess" A Younger Caillou with Gilbert.jpg|A younger Caillou wearing his gray shirt, pants, and hi-tops, and holding Gilbert Caillou in Pajamas Plush Toy.jpg|A plush toy of Caillou in his red pajamas Caillou and Rosie - Younger Models.jpg|The younger character models of Caillou and Rosie depicted in the Chouette books Cailou the Cat.jpg|With his backwards striped cap and face painted as a cat in The Birthday Party Caillou Out Hiking.jpg|Wearing a backwards cap and out hiking in the book The Picnic Caillou with Rosie at the Beach.jpg|With Rosie in the book At the Beach EfuLn1NbhnUZIeWiujep png.png|Caillou with a long striped shirt, green longer shorts and a scooter LHnlkrjAmd1fi8UIdwKb_png.png|Caillou poses with book SLA6DtCgoeEIepvkjEUa png.png|Caillou 9JeKvouSKd6pVmToX6cc png.png|Caillou sitting down KexJmsD1Pp8OFx05NFdJ png.png|Caillou with the forwards cap 251198 219904214710503 219903774710547 746113 4585761 n.jpg|Caillou and Gilbert 255665 219904184710506 219903774710547 746110 2338862 n.jpg|Caillou and Leo caillou-xl-pictures-01.jpg|Caillou laughing caillou-xl-pictures-03.jpg|Caillou sitting down (newer version) caillou-xl-pictures-12.jpg|Caillou dancing 251202 219904198043838 219903774710547 746111 489766 n.jpg|Caillou caillou-xl-pictures-14.jpg|Caillou with a soccer ball caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou doing yoga caillou.jpg|Caillou with book caillou phone1.jpg|Caillou on a phone caillou18 2.jpg|Caillou with a backpack caillou3 1024x768.jpg|Caillou with a skateboard Caillou Clementine.jpg|Caillou and Clementime 42 big.jpg|Caillou and his family Caillou and Rosie playing on a toy cat.gif|Caillou and Rosie playing on the car. 28 big.jpg|Caillou with a basket and a chocolate bunny 27 big.jpg|Caillou with a squirrel 26 big.jpg|Caillou playing cars 24 big.jpg|Caillou with a hula hoop 23 big.jpg|Caillou gardening 22 big.jpg|Caillou playing tennis 21 big.jpg|Caillou picking berries 20 big.jpg|Caillou with sunscreen 19 big.jpg|Caillou with watering can 18 big.jpg|Caillou 17 big.jpg|Caillou 16 big.jpg|Caillou 15 big.jpg|Caillou 14 big.jpg|Caillou 13 big.jpg|Caillou 12 big.jpg|Caillou 11 big.jpg|Caillou playing hockey 10 big.jpg|Caillou 9 big.jpg|Caillou 8 big.jpg|Caillou 6 big.jpg|Caillou 5 big.jpg|Caillou dressed as a bunny 4 big.jpg|Caillou 3 big.jpg|Caillou 2 big.jpg|Caillou 0 big.jpg|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-22.jpg|Caillou Photo09.png|Caillou Photo128.png|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-33.jpg|Caillou, Mommy, and Rosie 261597 219904154710509 219903774710547 746108 7079110 n.jpg|Caillou and his friends FB,124,99,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ipte-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,89,67,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncaklariyla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou with a Dinosaur FB,85,63,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kartopu-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,82,61,pasta-resimleri-caillou-buzda-kayiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou running FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,73,54,pasta-resimleri-caillou-2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou crawling FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou singing FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou IMG_2360.JPG|Caillou with Gilbert Caillou1.png|Caillou with the forwards cap Caillou-xl-pictures-34.png|Caillou doing yoga 00 piano caillou.png|Caillou wearing his blue backwards cap, red bowtie, and blue tuxedo, and playing the piano Caillou-xl-pictures-03.png|Caillou sitting down Caillou3.png|Caillou puzz.gif|Caillou doing a puzzle FB,99,77.png|Caillou with scooter FB,95,73.png|Caillou drawing FB,60,43.png|Caillou with book FB,61,44.png|Caillou holding still Caillou2.png|Caillou reading book Caillou.gif|Caillou wearing a forwards cap Picture 00264.png picture 00004.png|caillou painting 1 picture 00005.png|caillou painting 2 ThCAESWUG6.jpg|Super Caillou with Super Rosie cho5rtaw.gif|Caillou singing, dancing and playing the banjo 8503 561037187282613 567652578 n.png|Caillou poses Caillou reading abook-636x1024.png|Caillou with book Cailloukaleidoscope.jpg|Caillou as seen in the kaleidoscope promo 7.png 6.png 5.png|with Rosie 3.png 2.png|Sitting down 1.png Caillou-pictures-093.jpg Cailloupose4.png|Caillou poses with mouth closed and crosses leg Cailloupose3.png|Caillou poses Caillousarah.png Cailloupose2.png|Caillou poses Cailloupose5.png|Caillou poses with watering can Caillou gilbert.png|with Gilbert. Caillou personajes caillou.png Eb4gg7-1-1200x1300-caillou.png FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.png FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.png FB,73,54,pasta-resimleri-caillou-2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,109,87,pasta-resimleri-caillou-okula-gidiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,106,84,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dondurma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.png FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.png FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.png FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.png FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.png FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.png FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.png FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.png 25 big.png 12 big.png 8 big.png SERIE-MICROSITE3.png caillou_posing_with_skateboard.png|A fan-sketch of Caillou, posing with a skateboard Scan_20170703.png|A fan sketch of Caillou, holding sheet music calliou-tantrum.jpg|Caillou's infamous circus temper tantrum IMG_2528.PNG|Caillou all wet Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-29-29.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0070.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0001.png|With Leo, Xavier, and Emma Caillou Follow the Leader 0017.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0036.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0037.png Caillou Follow the Leader 0074.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-30-06.png Caillou in blue pajamas Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-31-00.png|Caillou in blue pajamas Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-18-38-58.png Caillou in skate gear 001.png Caillou in skate gear 002.png Caillou in skate gear 003.png Caillou in skate gear 004.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-54-37.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-54-49.png Caillou Screenshot_2015-06-01-17-55-28.png Caillou playing with a Soccer Ball (Follow Me) 0029.png|Screenshot of Caillou with a Soccer Ball (Foot Ball) Caillou Follow Me 0017.png Caillou Follow Me 0072.png Caillou Follow Me 0036.png Caillou Follow Me 0037.png Caillou Follow Me 0074.png Caillou Follow Me 0118.png Capture.jpg|Caillou as seen on the Caillou can count from 1 to 10 music video Caillouplayingthepiano.gif|Caillou with his forwards cap with a yellow C on it, playing the piano (Caillou can count from 1 to 10) 9j80Up.gif|Caillou, along with Rosie, playing music on a drum and a maraca (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 3cl4I9.gif|Caillou, tapping out on a table (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 6O7oA6.gif|Caillou with a Pencil and a Ruler (Caillou's Got Rhythm) hqdefault (3) (1).jpg|Caillou sticking his tongue out (Caillou's Got Rhythm) pJ2umP.gif|Caillou and Rosie playing music while sitting on the bench (Caillou's Got Rhythm) qQCfzr.gif|Caillou's hand playing the piano (Caillou's Got Rhythm) 94dQ27.gif|Caillou laughing while playing the piano (Caillou's Got Rhythm) RwwMeU.gif|Caillou hopping off the bench (Caillou's Got Rhythm) bandicam 2017-08-20 16-55-28-933.jpg|Caillou as seen on Caillou: My First Piano Book, wearing a blue baseball cap, red bowtie, and blue tuxedo. IMG_20171024_063449.jpg|Caillou playing the piano at a stage (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Bandicam 2017-08-20 16-58-50-986.jpg|Caillou's hand playing the piano (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (30).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (31).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (32).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (33).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (34).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (35).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (36).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (37).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (38).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Screenshot (39).png|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) IMG 20171024 201104.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) IMG 20171024 201122.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) IMG_20171203_120809.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) IMG_20171203_120835.jpg|Screenshot of Caillou (Caillou: My First Piano Book) Untitled 398852.jpg Untitled 398851.jpg Untitled 396173.jpg Untitled 396172.jpg Untitled 396171.jpg Untitled 396170.jpg Untitled 396169.jpg Untitled 396168.jpg Untitled 396167.jpg Untitled 396166.jpg Untitled 396165.jpg Category:Character galleries